


Day 1: Petrified (Prompt: Eyes)

by Pyreclaws



Series: Prompted fills: Conditions [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, blowjob, david is having a Time, guess I'm being horny on main now, snipfic, subspace exploration, written for danvid week 2 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreclaws/pseuds/Pyreclaws
Summary: Daniel has a bit of fun with David. The eyes are the window to the soul.It’s just shameless smut tbh but that’s what you’re here for





	Day 1: Petrified (Prompt: Eyes)

“Look at me, David,” Daniel ordered, grasping David’s chin. He smiled down at his naked captive, his blue eyes half open and his expression self-assured.

David gazed up past Daniel’s bare torso, blinking nervously. He knelt between Daniel’s legs, his arms tied securely behind his back. One of his legs was starting to tingle from his lopsided position.

Daniel ran the pad of his thumb over David’s lips. “I want you to watch this,” he instructed, his voice barely above a whisper as he let go and began to unbutton his slacks.

David ducked his head to eagerly mouth at the crotch of Daniel’s pants. He stared up still, sad eyes begging Daniel for praise, validation, compliments. When Daniel just continued to grin, tears welled up in David's green eyes. Had he done something wrong?

Daniel pulled his pants open and freed his cock from his underwear. It tumbled onto David's face with a dull slap and a drop of pre, the shaft thick and heavy with blood. It blushed from base to tip, Daniel’s pulse throbbing through it hard enough for David to feel it against his cheek.

David's eyes widened.

“Suck,” Daniel briefly instructed, shifting so the silk-smooth head brushed over David's lips and cheek.

Without hands, David squirmed and repositioned until his tongue caught the tip. He closed his eyes, and let the shaft sink between his lips.

“Keep looking at me, David,” Daniel warned. He stroked his graceful fingers through David's hair, and gave a quick tug.

David squeaked around the thick cock on his tongue, but opened his eyes with a dreamy flutter of his lashes. He tried to swallow around the huge cock as it pressed deeper, into his throat.

Daniel bit his lip, his eyes closing for a split second as he moaned.

“Your throat is so tight,” he muttered, again staring down into David's face with unblinking intensity. “Good boy.”

David didn't understand the praise at first, his mind buzzing with nerves and excitement and realization that he was enjoying the pressure and weight and saltiness of Daniel’s dribbling cock on the back of his tongue. But when it cut through his hazy mind, he swallowed in surprise.

And then tears welled up in his eyes as he met Daniel’s stare, his expression scared, pleading.

Overjoyed.

_Don't discard me,_ it said. _I love this. I love you._

_But I am afraid you don't want me._

Daniel felt his knees threaten to buckle as he sank to the hilt. He couldn't move, lost in the pleasure of David swallowing, hot and wet and snug around his shaft. He couldn't move, lost in David’s loyal, terrified eyes.

He didn't move for a long, long moment, as David continued sucking and slurping dutifully around his cock. He continued watching, as Daniel had told him. He continued watching as Daniel’s expression grew softer and almost imperceptibly happier while frozen and staring down into David's worried, loving eyes.

David whimpered as his chest began to burn, tears spilling down his cheeks when he blinked.

Daniel gasped, the spell broken. He reached down to cup David’s cheek and pulled him off his cock even as David weakly struggled to swallow again. It fell from between his lips with a wet pop, soaked with saliva and bobbing with every thick beat of Daniel’s thudding heart.

David drew a deep breath, panting for a mere moment, before whining, “please, I can do better, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--”

Daniel took his own cock in one strong hand and David’s hair in the other, and guided the tip to David's mouth again. He pressed in just enough to slide the head over David's soft-rough tongue.

“Just this much for now,” he instructed firmly. “Breathe, idiot.”

David whimpered again, but this time it sounded like relief. He sucked sloppily, tonguing at Daniel’s slit and looking him in the eyes as he did it. Tears still streamed down his face, sometimes slipping over his lips and wetting Daniel’s cock.

Daniel smiled as he bit his lip this time.

“I'm close, David. And it's all your damn pretty eyes’ fault,” he purred. “Open wide. Be good for me.”

Daniel had never seen someone scramble to please him so quickly. David took a deep breath this time, relaxing as Daniel thrust his hips jerkily and fucked into his throat once more. He never once looked away as Daniel wove his fingers into David's hair and pulled his face flat to Daniel’s stomach, even as his throats bulged with Daniel’s girth.

And then Daniel abandoned all hope of controlling himself, spreading his thighs a little further, grunting as he canted his hips over and over and ground against David's face. His cock pressed deep enough for him to imagine his tip passing David's throat and dipping into his body - anatomically improbable as it was - and still David didn't choke or gag or pull away. His needy noises and constant sucking gulps drove Daniel crazy, and his eyes...

Daniel’s knees went weak, legs shaky as his orgasm punched into his stomach without warning. He made a strangled little noise of agony that marked his pleasure, and then cum painted David’s insides as Daniel’s cock jerked and throbbed. He tensed, hips suddenly snapping in shallow little pulses as he instinctively tried to drive his cock as deep as it would go into that wet heat.

Still mid-orgasm, trying to keep it going, he pulled David back off and rubbed it on his face, smearing him with cum and marking him. As he felt his cock running smoothly through David’s tears, he gave one last growl and one last splash of thick white cum on David's cheek.

He stilled, his hand on David's shoulder to steady himself. His breath came in sharp gasps for a moment, face screwed up as he came back down.  
When he opened his eyes, he couldn't help but shiver.

David still sat primly before him, holding his mouth open for inspection, his tongue dripping and white with cum. More clung to his chin and cheeks, that last shot splashed all the way up to his eyebrow, long eyelashes heavy with semen. But he somehow kept that eye half-open behind a long, sticky thread of cum.

Daniel's breath caught in his throat at the sight.

“F-fuck,” he hissed. “You're a masterpiece.”

Tears welled up again in David's soft, worried eyes.

Daniel was transfixed.

“You're mine,” he mumbled, his lips barely moving like he was in a trance. “You're mine forever.”

David swallowed, happy tears running down his cumstained face all over again.


End file.
